Kaleidoscope A Rayne Family Production
by VoidRayne
Summary: Angst, Action, Romance. Rated R for smut, language, and gore. Yaoi.  Based off an RP, Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, later on other shows may come into play. Severe Adult Themes
1. Chapter 1

It was a dreary morning, rain drizzling down from the sky like the clouds left their shower on. Gabriel was walking to his bus stop, in as dreary of a mood as he ever was. And it was totally normal. In Diagolan, Wales, it rained nearly every day. And nearly every day, Gabriel faced his lonliness with a blank expression.

Standing at the bus stop was a terrible experience. He was surrounded by people who stared at him, and whispered as though he couldn't hear them. They criticized him because he wore no raincoat, only a leather trenchcoat, and he never carried an umbrella. They called him names because he never spoke to anyone, and never smiled. They spread wild rumors because he got near perfect grades, and was always alone. He never got in trouble, no matter what he did. The teachers just didn't see what such a wonderful student could ever be doing wrong. And that pissed off the other kids to no end.

Today, though, was so much worse than usual. Through the rain, suddenly, there were beams of light, and Gabriel flinched in surprise. Looking up, he saw the clouds parting, revealing a brightly colored rainbow. The rain lightened up, and the birds began chirping happily. The faces around him turned up just as his turned down. The last thing he wanted was sunshine. He rather enjoyed how the weather always reflected his hate.

"I wonder if this is what angels wake up to." A boy said reverently, and a few others murmured approvals in response. He couldn't help it. It was just so ridiculous.

He laughed. He laughed, a deep, dark sound, that resonated through his chest and out across the air. Eyes were drawn away from the sight of supposed glory and to him, widening in surprise and confusion. He raised a hand to cover his face, trying to stifle the noise.

_"No, idiot. Angels wake up in beds, in houses just like you and me. They have their own cities, towns, prisons, armies. They are warriors before anything else. Not saviors, like you all want to believe. They're bloodthirsty, brutal, and violent. They kill, maim, torture and suck the life out of everything they touch! They have nothing to do with the beauty of nature, because they themselves are objects of horror!"_

He sighed, and shook his head. He only wished he could react that way. When the boy remarked on the sight, he simply turned away, and walked to the curb to wait for the bus. It was late this morning. Not that it specifically mattered, it was just irritating. When he did finally catch a glimpse of that obnoxious yellow, he shifted his messenger bag full of his schoolwork, and his duffel bag full of his training equipment higher onto his shoulder. It was Wednesday, and he was set to train after school. He studied fighting styles at the battle school downtown, and was their top student.

Because he didn't have anything better to do.

Gabriel was sibling to two brothers. They were triplets, actually. Not that it was anything special; everyone in their family was born in threes. The family curse was in threes. Every generation had two identical twins and a third that was totally different. It made them the talk of the town, which is why they had always lived on the outskirts of whatever city they came to.

His twin was Xigbar, their brother, Braig. They were the newest children of the Rayne family. But Gabriel lived alone with his mother. His father rarely showed his face and his brothers were always gone at some secret place nobody felt obligated to tell him about. No matter how much he'd begged.

Yes. He'd begged them all at one point to tell him, and they all had the same answer. "Don't worry about it Gabe. It's not a big deal." But it was a big deal. His twin, the other half of his soul for fucks sake, only came home on weekends. Sometimes not even that. And whenever he came home, he was stronger. Which is why he himself trained so hard. He wanted to keep up with Xigbar. He could care less about Braig. In all honesty, he hated the boy. When worst came to worst he had his back, but only because he knew nobody else would. Him and his weakness for blood ties.

On his ride to school, he was, as usual, thinking of his twin. Wondering where he was, how he was, and what the hell was going on. He sat in a bus seat alone, pouring over little drawn maps of the surrounding cities. He had been systematically searching for any evidence, and he kept many-a plan handy for use.

Of course, though, his peace (if you could call it that) was over too soon. He folded the papers calmly, placing them into his schoolbag. As usual, he was the last one off the bus, nodding a goodbye to the elderly woman that drove his bus. He walked to his class, mentally preparing himself for the mundane torture. Here, he was nobody. He was just a shadow, a lost boy with long black hair and piercing emerald eyes. His muscle and lithe body that was revealed during gym and training was just the chiseled form of some kid. He was just a dark spot on the wall...

* * *

_Don't ask me why I'm writing this, because I'll never be able to put it into words you'll understand. Not that you're stupid, just that, if I don't understand it, how do you expect me to explain it to you? _

_I seem to be losing my mind. I talk to you when you aren't here, and try to imagine you next to me in bed each night. It rarely works, and I'm usually left in tears. I just don't understand. You're my twin, why are you hiding things from me? I know you still love me, Xigbar. Then again, I still love you, and look at how much I'm hiding. _

_But I don't really want to argue with myself. Yes, that's right I said myself, because you'll never read this journal. I'm sure of it._

_Anyways, I'm going out with the gang tonight. We have a new hit list. Reno is really pissed at these guys, not that many of our crew can tell. The guy is just as emotionless as me. I think that's why he just kinda lets me do my own thing. I've got to go finish getting ready, so watch the news from wherever you are, Xiggy. The next report of a brutal murder will have my signature on it. And no one but you knows what it is... _

Gabriel put down the pen and closed his black covered journal. Xigbar had been gone this morning when he woke as usual, and this had caused the decision to write down something every day after he was done training. No one had wanted to verse him today, so while he was doing his katas he was in deep thought. But now, he had a job to do. The plate of food his mother had brought up earlier that evening was sitting there on the edge of his desk, cold. He really wasn't hungry, but he also didn't want to hurt his mother's feelings. So, as was his routine, he took the plate to the window and dumped the food straight down into the bushes. The stray dogs that roamed the area would make short work of it.

The plate was left on the desk while he strapped two swords, a large handgun, multiple daggers and a few clips of ammo tight against his body. He was wearing black cargo pants, but no shirt. He would wear his trench coat, like usual. But not until they actually embarked on the mission. His fellow gang members knew about his crisscrossing scars, and the hard formed muscle of his body. They also knew about the spanning tattoo across his back.

It was of a cross, flipped upside down. There were tribal symbols laced around it and through it, and a banner at his lower back with the words _"The False Archangel" _inscribed. Had he designed it? No. It had marked him since birth. Every male in his family had one from birth. Because they all held a deeper secret.

They were immortals. Though what kind, Gabriel didn't exactly know. He knew their spirit animals were wolves. He knew they had the elements of time and space, as well as one unique to each person. And he also knew they weren't demons. But other than that, it was another thing he was rather unsure of.

He grabbed up a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and the plate, then made a beeline for downstairs. He made sure to close and lock his bedroom door behind himself. Once down in the kitchen, he rinsed the plate and put it in the dishwasher. There were a lot of dishes in the house, but since it was usually only him and his mother, they only ran the dishwasher once a week. They had once guessed they could go for three weeks without having to, though they would run out of spoons before anything. Their spoons had a habit of disappearing, for whatever reason.

He was getting sidetracked. And he knew it. He just didn't want to go tonight. It was a stay at home kind of night. One where he needed rest, and he knew it, and as much as he hated it he wanted to give in to it. And right as he considered it, actually, wholeheartedly, considered it, he felt a presence. It stood behind him, and it was silent. He knew that it was also invisible.

_'Don't go, Gabe. It's not safe. You'll be hurt so badly.'_

He scoffed at his twin's imaginary voice. He had long ago stopped listening to his conscious that had manifested itself as Xigbar. It only made him angry when it showed up and played with his mind, trying to make him think the other was somehow there with him, telling him the right path to take.

"_Fuck off_. I hope I get hurt, just so I can shove the scars into your face when you decide you fucking care again. And laugh. Laugh so hard you'll swear I've snapped. Because the day you care about me is the day I die. So that you know what it feels like to be without half of your soul."

Did he mean it? Absolutely not. But as he stormed out of the kitchen, he felt the presence fade. He just wanted to be left alone in his self destructive lifestyle. He didn't want anyone to care about him, because it was too dangerous. One day, he would succeed in killing himself, one way or another, and he didn't want a single tear to be shed over it.


	2. Chapter 2

Xigbar flinched back from his brother's cruel words. There was no way he actually meant those things right?

Braig stood before him, grinning. "Gabriel's just as bad as you, Xigbar. Protecting him from this place has done nothing to actually protect him. According to my sources, he does drugs, assassinates anybody Reno points him toward, and Mom is abusing him. Face it. You failed bro."

Xigbar lowered his head. It had been roughly 14 suns since he last saw his twin, and if Braig was right, ((and he always was, the spoiled brat)) Gabriel was in danger. And he had no way of getting to him.

"Braig, I know you don't like him. But for me, please, help me get there. He needs me. I've done all you've asked me to, so grant me this one request. _Please_."

Braig looked as though he were actually thinking about it. This was good, maybe he had finally found a way to get though to the other. He never seemed to have any hold over him, no matter how much he gave to Braig.

"No, Xiggy. You need to stay here, or Zexion will be upset. I'll go help Gabriel. After all, he _is_ my brother."

Then, he turned, and slammed the door closed behind him. The room was plunged into total silence and complete darkness, and Xigbar could hear the boy's laughter as he ran down the hall to plan his nefarious deeds against their brother.

He sat back down in the middle of his _kennel._ He hated that word. But, as an animal and a test subject, he supposed it was where he belonged. Xigbar was what was labeled as a dual-patient. Meaning, he was enrolled in two programs here at Sector XIII. His main program was as an animal. He tested instinct drugs, did social, adrenaline and pain experiments. He was also this Sector's best fighter in what they had lovingly named "The Ring." His secondary program was mental health, where he tested a multitude of drugs and did such a wide range of experiments he lost count.

Which was why he sat now, in a kennel, with no windows, no light fixture, no bed, no company, in a straight jacket, alone. So very, very alone. Not that he quite minded the darkness. Not like he could tell.

Yes, Xigbar had a very deep dark secret that many of the people that tested him day in and day out did not know. He was ashamed to say that his brother, his parents, his _twin_, did not know either. He was blind.

He had been born blind, though. And no one had noticed. He figured it was normal, and worked around it. His elements and other senses grew before his siblings', and he used them to compensate. To this day he could walk around even places he'd never been, and nobody would be able to tell. He figured it was less of how good he was at it, and more of that people didn't care.

Except Gabriel. He was sure his twin could figure it out if he could just spend a little time with him.

He made a face. As time casters, his entire family despised time. And although they all controlled it, they didn't understand it. Actually the few members he'd met in other Sectors shunned those members who could tell time. It went against their family curse, and _everyone_ with Rayne blood had the curse. Part of their curse, it seemed, was being experimented on in these facilities. The only one who ever escaped... He sighed. His twin. He had saved his twin from this place, only to hear that he was being tortured in the outside world. He had a moment of doubt, thinking of how easy it would be to prove to the technicians that his brother would make a good subject. That would land him a cell and a straight jacket, as well as a space where Xigbar could watch over him and protect him. They were twins, Gabriel would excel in the Ring just as he had, and make a good status with everyone.

But he shook his head. He thought of the pain he endured each day, the needles, the side effects, being broken from battles and having no one heal him. Even though he'd yet to lose a battle, that did not mean he'd never come close. There had been quite a few close calls. And no matter what Gabriel was going through, it could not be worse than this place.

His thoughts were broken when his door opened. He looked away, immediately, as if the sudden light hurt his eyes.

"Hello my pet~!"

"Hello, Zexion." he drawled in response, putting his head down as he heard the door click closed. Zexion controlled the element of darkness. The fact that there was no light in the room now was only an advantage to him. He also ran all thirteen of the Sectors, and was evil down to the core.

"How are you this lovely day? Oh wait... Today you weren't scheduled for outside time were you? Huh... So you wouldn't know it was lovely."

"Do you have a point?"

"Yes. Now, actually, I have two points. Point one: You're the only patient who could talk to me like that and not get a very nasty punishment. Point two: I've come to release you early."

Xigbar's head snapped up in surprised. Zexion, the prince of shadow, king of evil, was showing... compassion? No. There had to be a catch.

"Buuuuuut~!"

"I knew it. What do you want in return?"

"Haha. Smart wolf. You know me too well."

Suddenly there were lips pushed against his, and though he was surprised, he knew not to pull away. He knew Zexion liked it when his prey played along, and gave him exactly what he wanted. He also knew the bluenette only played with the animal patients. Cause he liked it furry. So, if only to get out of here faster, he let loose part of the mental charms that bound his animal form inside his human form. This caused his wolves' ears and tail to appear on his body, and he felt the other shiver.

"Ooh~! Xigbar, I daresay this won't be as forced as I thought it would be!"

"It's never forced with you, Master." he whispered, reverently, mentally retching already. The other simply chuckled, a dark and terrifying sound. But, the wolf did not flinch away. This was his reality. He had long since been used to it. And if it brought him to his twin's side faster, and in time to save him from Braig, it would be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain was nearly absent. And for once, Gabriel did not mind. It was Wednesday morning, 14 suns after he began writing in the journal, and it had became his safe haven. It sat on his desk, waiting for him each night. Things that were the most trivial got put down; and he had begun to feel almost... human. He didn't feel like a wolf walking among sheep anymore, pardon the pun. He had considered talking to someone, just because, and though he hadn't taken that step yet, it was still surprising to him that he had done it.

But the journal was a double edged sword. As much as it helped, it also reminded him that his dearest brother was not there for him. He was going through so much, struggling to deal with it all, and he was deathly alone. He spent the hours between training and gang missions thinking about how his life would be different if his twin was around like he should be. He knew it was useless, and had no purpose other than to marr his heart even more, but since when had pain and agony stopped him?

Suddenly, there was a presence. That nagging presence that plagued his conscious, and tried to tell him he was wrong. Nobody could tell him he was wrong as long as he himself did not think so. He had long ago learned to stop listening, and to act on his own. This _presence _would not control him.

Still, as it got stronger, and stronger, he had to admit it was not normal. It usually was faded, not so prominent, so _real_. And then, he heard it.

A whisper, soft and reverent. Husky, almost._ "Gabriel."_

It was different, the voice. Outward and thick. He couldn't help it, he turned around. If there was no one there, he would look insane, but what did he care? He probably was insane.

But he was not disappointed. Through the light rain, he saw the shadowed form of his twin, long black hair dripping from the falling water. He wore all black, and his hands dangled loosely at his sides. There was a brief thought, wondering why he was here in the middle of the week, but it didn't last. He closed the distance between them and threw his bag to the ground. Their arms wrapped around each other, his own around the other's neck, and arms were put around his waist. Somewhere inside of him he knew it shouldn't be this easy. It should never be this easy to forgive all the pain and loneliness caused by the absence of just one soul.

But he pushed that away. He was getting good at pushing things down inside and forgetting them. _"Xigbar..."_ he mumbled against the other's neck, gripping him with a crushing force.

"Let's drop your bag off at home, and pick up your weapons. We're gonna get some stuff pounded out today. Issues and bones, bro. The way of life."

Gabriel couldn't help but grin, and nodded, releasing his hold and picking up the fallen bag. In this moment, it didn't matter if his brother left again, he was here now, and he wouldn't dwell on the bad feelings, lest he waste the precious time they had.

* * *

Both were bruised, and bleeding. They lay on the hard concrete of the training ground, looking up dazedly at the sky. Their weapons, an arrangement of swords and daggers, guns with clips full of blanks, lay around them as if they had been thrown down. Which they had.

Slowly, Xigbar reached out to grasp his twin's hand. Gabriel squeezed his in response. He knew what was coming, vaguely. And he didn't want it.

"Gabriel, we need to talk."

"I know."

"I read your journal."

That struck him. But he stayed strong. "So?"

"What are you doing to yourself, Gabe? Gangs? Drugs? _Killing?_"

"You must not have read too hard, if you don't know why I'm doing it."

"Oh I read it, I just don't believe it."

"What's so hard to believe?"

"That you would be so _stupid._"

**"I'm not stupid!"**

He felt Xigbar flinch, and heard him sigh. The fact that they could hold hands and fight, without even looking at each other was a testament to their love. That didn't stop the hurt.

"I'm alone, Xigbar. All the time. Waiting, hoping, damn near _praying_, to see you walk through that door. Nobody tells me anything, just tells me not to worry. Well guess what? _I worry._ _I hurt. I cry._"

He got silent, watching the clouds go by. How this was possible, this anger in the calm. The dark grey clouds moving and not spilling. Just like him. Churning inside, about to burst, but holding it in until the last possible moment.

"If I was allowed to tell you, I would. _I hate _keeping it from you. But this, what you're doing, is bad. It's wrong, Gabe."

"Know what else is wrong? Being fake. And I figure that's what I am. To the world I'm fucking perfect; to the family I'm never good enough. I'm the odd one out, and you slide right in like a greased pig. If we're twins, shouldn't it work the same?"

He waited for an answer. But none came. "Exactly. So I guess Braig is your twin, cause you two are always running off with each other. Some secret club? Family gang? Am I not tough enough?"

"Gabriel, I love you. And you are the only twin I want. So can we stop fighting now? Please?"

His anger disappeared. Completely. He squeezed the hand in his grasp again, and nodded. "Of course, Xigbar. And I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a blur. He remembered walking home with his brother, holding hands. Parting at the front door, because Xigbar and Mother didn't get along, but he wanted to say hello before going upstairs. He'd told Xigbar to go up and he'd be there in a minute. Gabriel really had only meant to say hello and go upstairs, hadn't meant to stay long. But his mother had that look, that 'things are not in your favor so don't try resisting.'

He hadnt been able to answer her questions. She had gotten a call at midday, saying he hadn't shown up for classes. And under that evil eye, he had broke. He spilled about his time with Xigbar, and apologized for the worry he had caused her.

Serenity Rayne was a model citizen. She did volunteer work around the community. She worked as a physical therapist for children with cancer. She went to church every Sunday. She was respected, well-liked, and revered as a model citizen. To add on to these shining achievements, her quiet, but intelligent child was on the Honor Roll every semester, and had already been invited to several universities on full ride scholarships, though he was only a junior.

But then, the two of them bothe had secret sides, didn't they?

Gabriel was pinned up against the pantry doors as the tiny woman beat him with her shaking fists. The hits were weak, compared to the blows he received on the training fields, but they were repetative, unblocked, and thrown with rage. With hate. With a silent pain and sense of injustice that was in no way his fault, but his sin to bear nonetheless. Her rings were sharp, and made, at first, little indentations, then small cuts ringed with slight bruises, and finally bleeding gashes. Not once did he try to stop her, not once did he cry out, speak a word, or whimper. He just stood, unflinching, letting her take the pain in her heart out on him. He had to bear the punishment for her life, because who else was there to take it?

By the time she had worn herself out, the diamonds on her little fingers looked like rubies, and she was breathing hard. With a look of harsh realization in her eyes, she ruched over to the sink to wash away the evidence.

"Tell Xigbar dinner will be ready shortly. I'll bring the plates up to you boys. Your homework is on your desk, a classmate dropped it off."

He didn't answer. He didn't want to. He simply made his way over to the stairs, and headed up.

* * *

Xigbar could hear the blows. He could hear each strike of skin on skin, and knew what was going on without even looking. It angered him, lit a fire deep within him. That witch was supposed to keep his twin safe, not beat him.

But he couldnt do anything. Not yet. If he were to step in now, it would only make it worse on Gabriel when he left again. All he could do was be here when he came up, treat his wounds, and be ready to comfort him. No doubt the other would refuse, and would say he was fine, and probably try to protect the wretch from blame, but Xigbar would have none of it. She wanted him to be perfect. And if there was one thing on this earth he could not stand, it was perfection.

"You know, Xiggy, I think you need to learn how to let go."

He spun around at the voice, knowing the sound. It was the voice that haunted his forever darkness. Braig. His so called "loving brother."

"What are you doing here, Braig?"

"It's my house too, Xiggy. But back to my point, please? You're an animal. Gabe there is quite human. Maybe if you had grown up together, you'd be alright. But since you seperated him, you guys might as well be different species. If he ever decides to be with you in the way you want him, it will be damning him in so many ways."

Though he could not see through them, his eyes darkened. Braig had always had a way of taking Xigbar's deepest fears and putting them into the nastiest of words.

"I can take care of him. I can save his soul."

"Incest. Homosexuality. Beastiality. Just to start off."

"What are you saying about yourself then, Braig?"

"That we've bothe grown up in it. He was supposed to, but you _saved_ him. If you count that as saving." he added, gesturing to the noise downstairs.

"But," he continued, "You could just let him live his life, and slip into the shadows. He'll grow up strong, find a nice girl, get married. Buy a white-pickett-fence kinda house and raise his kids in minimum-wage suburbia, with no knowledge of who or what he is. The curse will never activate, he'll never transform, and the terror of our generation will stop right there. If it doesn't awaken in him, it won't pass on to his young. He'll be happy."

It sounded like something Gabriel would despise. _But how can you know that? _the voice in his head challenged. _You aren't ever here. Maybe the hard outer shell is a mask. Maybe he wants to be normal. And maybe, just maybe, you ARE preventing that in him._

"No. He would hate that. And plus, it's not fair to him. He's a god, Braig, just like us. And he deserves to know. Even if... even if it doesn't look like a great life now, it's bound to get better."

He waited for an answer, but when he never got one, he knew the brother had left. Listening carefully to make sure, he heard the sound of Gabriel's soft footfalls on the stairs.

What if it was true? What if Gabriel wanted a wife and kids, and a white pickett fence? Maybe a backyard, with a dog? A swingset that he could push the babies on every night after coming home from his job at the office. He could make management anywhere, for sure.

What if Gabriel could be human, and be happy?

* * *

Halfway up the staircase, his mind was teeming.

_No, Xigbar, it's fine. It doesn't happen often. I can take it. She's just hurting. I wasn't good enough, I deserve it. I should have known better. I like the pain, really._

His breath caught in his throat as he scanned the room. Xigbar was gone. No where to be seen. And his entire room was untouched, save for the papers the wind had blown around the room.

From his bed, something sparkled barely from the pillow. Gabriel made his way cautiously across the room, seeing then that it was a black dog's collar. The sparkle had been the silver buckle and matching tag that hung from it, name side down. Touching it gently, he got chills, and drew his hand back against his body. It was honestly one of the oddest feelings he'd ever experienced, as if he were missing something, and this collar was the key. But at the same time, if he picked it up, he felt as though life as he knew it would be over.

The question was, was the life he knew right now something he would be willing to get rid of?

Absolutely. He was suicidal for a reason, true?

With a grin that had no trace of happiness in it, he reached to flip over the name tag, anf pick the artifact up from it's place. There, he saw his name engraved in a clinical brand of cursive, and wasn't so much surprised, as fascinated. The leather was old, though it had obviously never been used by the way it creaked under his touch. He had no clue why, but some kind of instinct flared in him, telling him to throw the thing, while another told him to put it to use. He recognized the first as common sense, the second was foreign. Foreign and possibly dangerous, but intriguing all the same. Which was to trust?

_Why don't you ever think, Gabriel? I named you after one of the greatest Archangels, so that the Lord may save you, but it will all be for naught if you aren't perfect!_

His mother's words rang through him, and he raised a hand to his lip, still dripping blood. Perfection. It was a terrible thing. And if his Mother wanted him to be with her faith and her God, she would be dissappointed. He was done being her angel. He would now turn himself around, and be what he had a feeling he was born to be. A False Archangel. Not a demon, not a divine, but a dark, impressive, undaunting force of nature. And with that thought, he wrapped the collar around his throat, and secured it into place.

And for the first time in his whole miserable life, Gabriel felt the fates smiling down on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Xigbar paced around his little kennel, anxious. He was supposed to be fetched for a fight soon, though exactly when he had no clue. Him and time never did get along. His mind was racing with so many thoughts, dreams, aspirations, nightmares, plans, and pains that he felt like he just might explode.

His main concern at the moment was Gabriel. Was he okay? He hadnt stayed to check on those wounds. And despite her size, Serenity Rayne was pure, concentrated evil. She had once buried Xigbar alive... He shivered at the memory and turned his thoughts back to his twin. He sincerely hoped that the other had put on the collar. Though on the other hand, he hoped he'd tossed it into the fireplace and burned it into nonexistence. He didn't want his twin to be animalistic, tainted, used... But at the same time he did want him to be at his full potential.

The sound of someone coming down the hall forced him to pull his train of thought into the station and get off. He had never lost a fight in the ring, and today he intended to take his frustrations out on his opponent. After all, nothing cleared your mind like being knee deep in the blood of a stranger.

* * *

Gabriel shivered against the cold that was racking his body. All night he had been chilled, as if his mother had turned on the AC just to torment him. Looking into the bathroom mirror, he snorted at his ugly appearance.

He had tied his hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of his face while he cleaned his minor injuries. This brought to attention the hollowness of his cheeks, and the way his eyes had set into the bags under them. His lips were tinged blue from the cold, and the bottom one was still slightly swollen. With multiple bruises and small cuts scattered around, he definitely wasn't winning any beauty contests anytime soon.

His eys drifted down to the collar. It sat there as if it were made for him, and he supposed it was, seeming as his name was on the tag. He stopped for the millionth time that night to wonder about that. Why would Xigbar give him a dog collar? And what made it so special?

And he answered himself the way he had all night. It was probably another something he wouldn't be told, and it didn't really matter, cause he felt amazing anyways. A smile crossed his face, and he laughed. It was really too loud for the quiet house, but he didnt care. It had been so long since he'd laughed for real. Not the quiet laugh he gave to his mother's jokes, or the dark one he gave to keep his brother's attention during fights. It was full, hearty, and it felt good. It felt free.

Still chuckling, he flicked out the lights in the bathroom and left into the hall. His mother was on the stairs, carrying up the two plates. He met her half way, taking the plates from her and moving around her to continue downstairs.

"Xigbar left. Said to send his condolences for your loss."

"What loss? What kind of nonsense are you speakng now?" she said, already half hysterical as she rushed down the stairs after him.

"The loss of your only remaining son. He's dead. I'm here to replace him."

"Wha- Gabriel. What the hell do you mean?"

He set the dishes down on the kitchen counter and turned to face her, grinning like a mad man, throwing his arms out to the sides.

"The Gabriel you knew died. Just a little while ago. It was a wondrous thing, really. See, he'd been doin real good. _Real _good, ya feel me? Perfect grades, perfect moves in training, was a model student, peer, and son. He was just _fuckin perfect._ But his ma didnt think so. It was just never enough. And he just couldn't take it anymore. So he shed the mask and started flying- started breathing for the first time in his godforsaken life. And that's how I came to be. I'm Gabriel. The kid you don't have to love, care about, or worry about. Cause I sure as hell ain't gonna love, care, or worry about you, you abusive bitch. Now, if you'll excuse me?"

He turned away from her. He headed for the stairs. He was shaking, half from excitement, half from fear. He was a bundle of nerves, hay soaked in diesel, waiting for the spark.

But he didn't get it. His mother stood there, watching him go with wide eyes, and a shaking hand pressed over her mouth. The other hand rested on the counter as if to support herself from falling.

The door slammed closed behind him, and he sighed, shaking out his hands before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. Scrolling through the contacts, he selected a name and started a text message.

_Reno I want 3 hits 2nite. Send NOW._

Reno was the leader of his little gang, and was just as quiet as Gabriel. Sure, the guy had his moments, and could be cocky as hell, but overall he might as well be a mute. He got a message back almost immiediately.

_U get 3, I get 2 tlk 2 u after. Serius tlk Gabriel._

The message was closely followed by three pictures with names and small talk information tagged to each. See, Gabriel had always specialized in assassinations. In a small town like this, no one could hide. And Gabriel could make it all look like accidents. Tonight though? He was gonna use these targets for practice. He intended to get knee deep in blood.

But how could he concentrate with the house getting so fucking cold?

* * *

Braig grinned as he watched another opponent fall to his brother's rage. Xigbar was more animal than man due to the years of training and experimenting. Everyone in their family had some form of wolf gene, but a select few were thrown into these Sectors, and that gene was exploited. There were three types of specimen. Weapons, Experiments, and Users. The names were quite misleading, because all the classes were trained as weapons, and all were experimented on.

Weapons, like Xigbar, were trained to be the best fighters. They lived for blood, and were hard souls. Scarred inside and out from having their humanity snatched away, and angry at the world. Power came from that anger.

Users were trained to fight alongside, and control the weapons. Braig was Xigbar's user. He knew a wealth of medical techniques, and even more techniques to torture his brother into complying.

Experiments were just that. They were kept locked up, and were used to balance the weapons. They were the thinkers, the ones who found ways around things without brawn. Gabriel was supposed to be that. He was supposed to be in this place with them, being torn apart and tortured, turned into animals and used as pawns in some sick game. But Xigbar had decided very early on that his twin would be saved from that. He had sacrificed himself and Braig to have the third's soul split, and sent in seperate ways. That would keep Gabriel's powers from escaping until he was ready- _if_ he was ever ready- and at the same time would keep him away from the terrors that was the Sectors.

It had backfired so terribly. Now, Gabriel the Archangel was being tortured by divine creatures, and caged anyways, and Gabriel the False Archangel was going through a mid-life crisis at 18. And now, Xigbar was struggling to make everything right again.

Right then, though, Xigbar was decimating the corpse of what had been his opponent moments ago. It made Braig grin wickedly, and he saw a few of the nurses back away from him. Which was fine. They had every right to be afraid of him. He controlled the most dangerous animal in the world.

"Xigbar, dear. Come along now. It's time to go clean up."

* * *

An hour later, Gabriel was shivering hard. His teeth were chattering, and a quick look in the mirror showed him his lips were baby blue. He cursed, and shot a text message to Reno, cancelling his plans. He had just checked the thermostat in the hall; it was 85o in this damn house. It was his own body that was dropping in temperature. A thermometer had told him he had gone down to 95.3 from his usual 97.8. Which was already lower than the average temperature of 98.6. It was getting dangerously low, and he either needed to warm up on his own, or take his sorry ass to the hospital. It's not like he was going to rely on his mother for help.

His phone vibrated, and he pulled it out with a trembling hand.

_r u ok? im coming ovr._

Damn Reno and his good nature.

_no. im fine dnt wrry bout it._

The return message was almost instant.

_c u in 15._

Gabriel sighed and closed the phone. He could always rely on the leader. Even when he didn't want to.

In the next room, he heard his mother moving around. Opening her bedside drawer. The rattle of a pill bottle. Closing the drawer. Sighing heavily. He reached over to grab the remote to his stereo, and turned it on shakily. He was already miserable, he didn't want to listen to her being miserable while he was at it.

He crossed to his bed, kicked off his shoes, and crawled under the covers to shiver in peace until Reno arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

The blankets weren't making a dent in his temperature, and Reno was taking too long. Gabriel lay there, shivering, surrounded by music he could barely hear over his own chattering teeth. He had checked a thermometer several times, and to keep his mind off the situation, he had calculated how fast he was turning into a Popsicle. It was at an average rate of about a degree every three minutes. Which was dangerously fast. He figured that death would come in another ten minutes.

Except Reno came first. Gabriel had only closed his eyes for a second, he knew, but when he opened them again, his faithful leader was standing there holding a syringe and a digital thermometer. He jumped, but couldn't scream; he figured his voice box had gone into hibernation in protest to the Antarctic conditions.

But nothing was more surprising than the look in the older teen's eyes. There was a kind of worry there, laced with sorrow and determination. An ancient knowledge that seemed to burn its owner, and to send out a dark wave of familiarity. Before he could react any further though, the despicable technology had been shoved under his tongue, and the syringe was being pressed into a vein. He could feel the liquid as it was shot through him; it was like fire, and in contrast to his chilled body, it was amazing.

Strong arms wrapped around him, and lifted him into a sitting position. More blankets were added, and the window was opened, letting sunlight pour onto the bed. It was all amazing. He could feel his skin again, if only slightly. But then there was a whispered "sorry" and everything went dark.

He panicked. Only to realize he couldn't move. He couldn't speak. And he could no longer hear, either. He was dull from all sides, and trapped in the endless darkness-

Heat…It wrapped around him like a cloak, and settled against his skin. It was light, and airy, but it sank through his body. His flesh soaked it up like soil to water after a drought. The panic faded to relief, then to comfort. He didn't know where the heat had come from, but he was sure it saved his life.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, he heard a soft beep. His hearing was back. He smiled, twitched his hand. He could move. And he could see the darkness lifting slowly.

The first clear thing he saw was Reno. The male was standing at the end of his bed, watching him with his arms crossed. There was anger there now, though it gave way to relief when Gabriel chuckled weakly.

"Don't look so excited. People might get the wrong idea." He whispered his voice cracking. The slightest of smiles twitched at the leader's lips, and Gabriel grinned.

"Gabriel, you scared the fuck out of me. I want you to lay off the drugs."

Ah, always to the point, this one.

"I didn't do anything today."

"Bullshit."

"No, I swear. I haven't touched anything since yesterday after training. I didn't even hit anything after the meeting last night. I went straight to sleep." he coughed; his voice box was awake but obviously still upset about the trauma.

It took a moment, but the glare the other sported faded and he nodded.

"Stay home tonight. Rest. Eat something. Stay the fuck away from your mother and call me if anything happens. Call, Gabe, not text. Don't hesitate."

"Yes, master. Any other wishes? Perhaps I should assume the position as well?"

"Smartass."

"Yea, it is, isn't it? I trained it well."

There was another flicker of a smile, and then he was gone, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Xigbar sighed, and continued to pace. The cell seemed to be getting smaller, although he knew that was impossible. And not the kind of impossible that might actually be possible if you tried enough, the kind that really wouldn't happen.

"Reno helped him. Void awakened, and he survived the first attack. Next time, though, he'll need his twin. He'll need you."

His head snapped up, and he growled. "Damn. Stalker much? How did you get out to see him?"

Omen Rayne, the father of the twins and their brother, chuckled sadly. "My only free child just awakened his powers… I wouldn't miss it for any amount of punishment. Besides, Desire owed Kaos a favor. Breaking out wasn't hard."

Xigbar sighed. It was hard not to hate the man, but he appreciated the info. Not that he would tell him that. Ever.

"You did the right thing by getting him out of this place. I will forever be in your debt for that, son."

The shocking sentence marked the end of their conversation, because it was followed by footsteps, light, almost nonexistent.

Xigbar turned his blind eyes toward the ceiling, taking a deep breath. He could only sit back, and wonder, for now. Whether it was the right decision or not was now in the hands of The False Archangel.


End file.
